I think I love an Ed
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: One ordinary day at Peach Creek High turns out not to be so ordinary at all! Kevin gains control of Double D, secrets are revealed and friendships are made. Nazz is happy to have two gay Bffs. Yes, in this fic Kevin and Edd are gay.


****WARNING: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR CHILDHOOD COMPLETELY DESTROYED** This fic can get quite "pornISH" and features KevEdd. It also contains some fluff! I also do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy in any way and I do not gain any profit writing this fic. Any fanfiction I write on this website is for pure entertainment for me and other fans.**

It was just another ordinary day at Peach Creek high. Eddward Vincent, student prodigy, had just finished assisting the librarian organize her newly delivered books in alphabetical order. He now had a spare period consisting of two hours of free time. He had completed his studies and homework during lunch period and was now left with nothing to do. During times like this, he enjoyed taking a quick power nap to prepare his mind for the final period of the day. "A well – rested mind is a healthy mind!" He would often say.

The librarian thanked him for his assistance, and Eddward found himself a deserted corner in the library to rest in. Anyone besides him rarely visited the library, which he himself found odd, considering that the library was his most favorite spot in the entire school. He set his alarm on his cell – phone to wake him up an hour and a half later, giving him just the right amount of time to prepare his binders for the next class. Today was a pleasant, average day. Just like any other. The boy drifted off to sleep.

Unbeknownst to Edd, Kevin, the school bully was forced to make his way to the library to take out a textbook for an upcoming assignment. 'If I don't at least make a pass, my father is going to kill me.' This was the only reason Kevin would consider completing any assignment. Otherwise, he could not be bothered to finish a single one. Although, Kevin was not slow. He was merely embarrassed by the fact of having a rather high intelligence, but feared the mockery of his classmates if they found out the infamous bully was as smart as Double Dorkus. Speaking of the dork, Kevin decided he was bored of the school's mundane schedule and decided to pay him a visit.

"Hey do-'' He said, pausing in mid-sentence and realized what lied before him. A weak, vulnerable Eddward Vincent sucking his thumb. He rubbed his chin and considered the options he had. 'I hit the jack pot today! He's so innocent, I could do anything I wanted to him.' His smile grew devilish as he took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of the thumb sucking boy. 'Oops.' He mocked, pretending to sound guilty. 'I just hope no one else sees this rather…compromising position. You wouldn't want that either, would you Double Dork?' Even though he did not want to wake the weak framed scholar at this time, he would send him a message later and give Double D his options. Right now, he would just soak in the feeling of being the king of Peach Creek High.

Double D's alarm went off at the expected time. He smiled and let out a long yawn. "Excellent, now I will be fully energized to make it through the rest of the day. I always try to tell Eddy about my strategy, but he continues to fall asleep throughout class and refuse my advice." He sighed to no one in particular. He quickly perked up again. "Oh well. If he is falling behind in school perhaps I could assist him with some tutoring if he lets me."

"Oh, salutations, Kevin. Beautiful day, isn't it?" He greeted as he saw Kevin leaning casually next to a wall in the hallway. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh, believe me. You have no idea." He replied and patted the gentle nerd on his shoulder. "Oh my, something exciting has happened, I presume?" Double D appeared excited to hear the good news, whatever it may be. Kevin nodded, wrapping an arm around him. "Allow me to share my experience with you." He took his phone out of his pocket and tapped the screen to open the photo.

Double D immediately turned speechless and pulled his hat over his face. Something he had normally done when faced with a shameful situation. "How mortifying! Please, Kevin! I'll do whatever it takes, let's just keep this little slip up between us, please?" Kevin chuckled. "You know, something told me you'd say something like that. And I promise, everything will stay between us if you're a good little boy." He rubbed a finger under Edd's chin, who blushed an intense red hue. "W-what will the terms be?" He asked sheepishly. Oh, Kevin adored having his little pet right where he wanted him. "You see, I haven't thought of that part yet. I was too focused on your thumb in that cute little mouth of yours and your wittle chubby cheeks." He said as he pinched the face of his embarrassed classmate. "But I'll go easy on you and make a deal. Meet me in front of the main doors at 3:30, right after school and I promise that there will be no trouble."

Edd attempted to keep himself as cool and collected as he possibly could for the last two hours. Then, he was free to go home – after he met up with Kevin, that was. The poor boy drummed his fingers nervously on his desk. He still answered as many questions as he could so that his teacher would not suspect anything out of the ordinary. Oh, how he admired her so. It would be a shame to let her down. One day she had mentioned to him that the few students like him was the reason why she still continued to teach.

After the bell rang, the Edd boy made his way to the front doors with five minutes left to spare. 'Oh dear, I sure do hope that Kevin didn't change his mind!' He thought frantically to himself. He began to pace nervously while the sweat drops glistened on his forehead. "Hey, Double D! You walking home with us or what, Sock Head?" Edward let out a sigh of relief. 'Oh, thank goodness, Eddy!' Eddy suspiciously raised an eyebrow as he was concerned about his childhood friend's behavior. Ed, however, continued to display his usual behavior and emotions. "Come home with us! Pizza at my house!" He exclaimed excitedly and gave Double D a bone crushing hug.

Double D's heart broke at the thought of crushing his friend's excitement. "Ii do apologize for the inconvenience, but I have made previous plans with another student just a few hours earlier." 'Good, good. Not a lie.' "Perhaps another day this week? That would be splendid!" His two friends nodded. "Suit yourself, Sock Head. More soda and junk for me!" Double D cringed at the word junk. Being a high school student, he knew perfectly well what the young kids were calling their privates. "Language, Eddy." Eddy lost control of his laughter. "You're rich, man. Priceless." He slapped Double D on the back, and Edd watched his two best friends disappear in the distance.

A few moments later, Edd was greeted by another familiar face. He turned around quickly to spot his new master. "K-K-K-Kevin! Don't worry, I wouldn't dream about leaving! I was just talking to Eddy and Ed, but don't worry I turned them down today so we can do whatever…it is that you have planned." The last part came out in a nervous whimper. Kevin was clearly enjoying this too much. 'He really is cute like that. WHAT?! No he isn't, Kevin. Get those bad thoughts out of your head.'

"Um, okay. Double Dork. We're going to my house first. It's just a few minutes away and won't take long to walk there." Double D followed behind him faithfully. Kevin got another idea. 'Hmm… he's almost like – a dog of some sort. Hey, that's a perfect idea!' A wide grin grew on the bully's face, making the weaker of the two shrink in submission. 'Alright, maybe I won't go too hard on him. He seems to be very willing to comply, actually.'

The duo had arrived at Kevin's place just a few moments later. "I think I'm gonna be a little nice to ya," Kevin started, Double D beamed. "But, only if you obey my orders, got it?" The Edd boy nodded his head frantically. "Okay. I'm just going to microwave us some food." Double D began to make his leave. "BUT – " He stopped dead in his tracks now, swiftly turning to face Kevin. "You have to wear only this. Nothing else." Alarms went off in Edward's head, his face turning as red as a fire engine. It was nothing but a black collar.

A few knocks gently pounded on the bathroom door and Eddward whimpered at the sound. "Come on, Double Dorkey. I bet you're starving, ain't ya. Well, you're going to have to come out first if you wanna eat." Another whimper. "P-please…" He whispered. Kevin couldn't see him like this. "Just please don't." "I'm giving you to the count of ten. If you don't come out, then this goes viral. Got it?" The doorknob turned ever so slowly. Kevin sighed. "It's just you and me here. No one else, alright?" Poor Double D shook where he stood. His hands covering his package.

"Did I say you could hide that?" He swatted the other's hands away. Eddward nearly fainted at the thought of knowing he stood nude in front of another man. To his surprise, Kevin didn't laugh at his small member. To his horror, Kevin reached down and held it in his hands. "Wow. Is it really that small?" The member shrunk even more in fear and Double D swatted his hands away and shrieked in shock. "Must you act in such an undignified manner?!" Kevin couldn't help but release the laughter he had been holding in.

Double D ran back into the bathroom and locked the door. The slimmer teen began to cry. "I-I'm not that hungry anymore, Kevin." Kevin sighed, clearly annoyed but felt a pang of guilt for his actions. "Hey, I wasn't laughing at…you know. Look, you wanna see mine?" The tears stopped, but nervousness took the place of embarrassment and distress. "what do you mean?" Kevin chuckled. "If I show you mine, would it make you feel better? Come on, unlock the door, dorkus." Edd reluctantly unlocked the door, only to reveal a naked Kevin. "Egad! Have you no shame!" Double D blushed all the way from the tips of his ears and down to his collar bone.

His dick. Was huge. "Good Lord, Kevin! Is that thing even real?!" The man in question raised an eyebrow. "Yup. One hundred and ten percent." "I don't see how this is supposed to make me feel better." He said, looking back down towards his own rod. Kevin patted his shoulder. "I'm just trying to show you that we're both dudes and we both have the same parts. Nothing to be embarrassed about. And…I'm sorry for calling it small. I've just never seen another dude's dick before. Even in the locker room – I've always looked away."

Double D was now very confused. "But what could you possibly have to be ashamed about. I'm sure yours surpasses the rest of them, I am sure." Kevin sighed. "Well, I don't look because – I don't want anyone else suspecting anything. Now it was Eddward's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'm not trying to kid you, surely not, but I don't understand what you are trying to tell me." "I'm gay." The ginger said matter-of-factly. Double D paused and then chuckled. "What the hell do you think you're laughing at?!"

"N-nothing, Kevin!" Double D assured as he wiped a tear from his eye. He took a few moments to recollect himself while Kevin remained unamused. "I apologize and do not mean to offend you, Kevin, but I suppose I've never told you this. I'm gay too. Why do you feel like you can't come out to the people in your physical education class or on sports teams?" Kevin was shocked. Seriously taken aback at Double D's calm behavior and the oh-so-casual way he had just come out to him as gay. "Well, you know how it is with other guys," He began. "Plenty of the athletic and masculine types tend to be very homophobic."

"Hmm…I see." Eddward sighed. "Perhaps they are just uncomfortable about their own sexuality, and they feel conflicted and scared whenever they are merely complimented by another male. Do you mind if we…put our clothes on while we continue this conversation?" Kevin snickered. "Now look whose getting all embarrassed about his sexuality." "I am not embarrassed! I am merely self – conscious and modest about my nude appearance." Double D defended. "Damn, dork. You even managed to make that sound sexy." Edd's jaw slightly dropped and appeared dumbfounded for a few moments. He quickly regained his composure and quickly demanded the return of his clothes. Kevin rolled his eyes, but obliged to his request.

Kevin seemed to have let the whole blackmailing incident go, and Double D was far more relaxed and was willing to be his true self around his former bully. The afternoon consisted of eating pizza, playing video games, and prank calling Rolf. To Double D's surprise, Kevin actually walked him home at the end of the night. "So, I'd be more willing to hang out again, if you are… that is." The green – shirt wearing teen suggested. Edd beamed. "That sounds lovely, Kevin. I would love to." Kevin smiled. "Great! Because Nazz is going shopping tomorrow after school. She wants us to carry her bags and let her dress us up, shit like that." He said with a blush. Eddward giggled. "Language, Kevin."


End file.
